Catch me when I fall
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Takes place after season 2 finale. Everything happened except the pictures. If Tommy gets in trouble will Jude be there to catch him or will she let him fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch me when I fall**

**Takes place after season 2 everything happened except the pictures.**

**Chapter 1: Destination part I**

Jude sat in her bed crying it́s been two months since Tommy left, he called once and told her everything will be ok and that he would comeback but with every minute she loss her hope. He also called Darius and explained everything to him, he understood, who would have thought and said he would get his job back when he returns. Jude was still mad at him for the way he left, but she was also afraid what the reason was. She knows she still loves him and this will never change and she will wait even if it takes forever.

Meanwhile in Montana

Tommy lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, every night he thinks about Jude and the way she sounded when he called her. He wanted nothing more than to go home, but he had to take care of his brothers daughter and find her mother before his father gets her. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he suddenly heard a noise from downstairs. He got slowly up from the bed and opened the door.

Meanwhile in Toronto

Jude had her guitar on the lap and began to strum and sing.

Dont leave me in all this pain  
Dont leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Dont leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I cant forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Dont leave me in all this pain  
Dont leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin  
Without you I just cant go on  
Cant go on

"Tommy comeback"

Meanwhile in Montana

Tommy walked into Shannons room and saw his brothers daughter sleeping, he smiled and walked over to the stairs. Suddenly he felt a pain in his head, he fell to the ground with a groan, he looked up and saw someone standing in front of him. The guy tried to hit him but Tommy punched him in the stomach. He ran to Shannońs room again and picked her up before he ran to the stair again. He saw that the guy was gone, he looked around while shannon began to cry.

"Sssh...everything is okay, we just have to go to somewhere else"

He walked into Shannońs room and packed her stuff while she played with her teddy.

TOMMY POV

Great, where should I...my father will find us no matter what. JUDE... No I cańt do this.

He remebered the phone call

"_Tommy...oh god where are you, are you okay"_

"_Jude, Ím fine and you"_

"_ASSHOLE, how could you leave me like that."_

"_Jude, Ím sorry okay...really but I had to no matter what, Íll comeback"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really"_

"_Tommy I miss you"_

"_I miss you too"_

"_Jude I have some problems and I have to take care of them"_

"_Tommy if you need me Íll be there"_

"_Thanks wéll see us"_

_He was about to shut the phone as he heard Jude screaming his name._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you Tommy"_

_He sighed. It was so good to hear this from her._

"_I love you too" He shut the phone and smiled._

TOMMY POV

Jude is my destination.

**Ok guys tell me what you think, if it́s confusing Ím sorry and because of my awfull english too. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch me when I fall**

**Chapter 2: Destination part II**

The next day

Jude lay on her bed, Sadie was out and Yvette and Stuart went to dinner. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door. She opened it and stared in shock.

"Oh my god, Tommy"

She jumped into his arms he wrapped his arms around her and laughed. She broke away.

"Hey girl"

Jude saw the girl behind Tommy, she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Is she your..."

"NO!"

Tommy looked to the girl then back to Jude.

"My niece" Jude nodded and smiled.

"Come in."

Tommy explained everything to Jude while Shannon played with her toys.

"So yoúll leave again."

Tommy nodded

"Jude, I have to find her mother, tomorrow Íll leave again, Kwest will take care of Shannon and Íll go to germany."

"Germany??"

"Yeah my family is in germany along with her mother."

She nodded.

"Are you hungry" Jude asked, Tommy nodded and smiled at her sadly.

TOMMY POV

Oh god I wish she would just come with me.

"Tommy...hellloooo" He looked up.

"Sorry"

"What do you want to eat"

"I dońt care." He looked at Shannon.

"Shan what do you want to dinner" She laughed.

Tommy and Jude smiled

"I think she doseńt care either." Tommy said, Jude laughed.

JUDE POV

Why... he cańt leave again. I missed him so much.

After dinner

Shannon fell asleep in Judés bed and she and Tommy were in the living room talking. They sat on the couch and the only light came from the candles just like her 17th birthday.

Tommy saw a guitar on the end of the couch.

"Hey Jude.." She looked up.

"Did you write something while I was gone" He continued, she nodded. He looked into her eyes and she knew he wanted to hear it, she sighed and grabbed the guitar.

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Chorus  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i foundIt won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you gone away

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Please comeback.

Tommy sat the tears on Judés cheek and wiped it away, she looked to the ground ashamed.

He lifted her chin and stared into her blue eyes.

"Ím so sorry Jude"

She looked at him, she couldńt hold back anymore, she needed to let it out. She began to cry he wrapped her arms around. She buried her face into his chest.

"Sshh...Ím here" After awhile they both fell asleep like on her 17th birthday.

Stuart and Yvette entered the house.

They froze in shock as they saw Tommy and Jude laying on the couch. Stuart wanted to say something but Yvette looked at him. They heard Tommy stir and stared at him.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he remeber where he was, his smiled faded as he saw who was standing in front of him. He lay Jude carefully on the couch and stand up.

"Mr. Harisson"

"Tom, what are you doing here"

"I wanted to visit Jude."

"No, I mean what are you doing with Jude"

"We fell asleep nothing happened."

Stuart looked into his eyes and saw honest.

"Good."

"WAIT, you areńt upset that I hurted Jude"

"No because she said we shouldńt hate so we wońt but be carefull if you hurt her again..."

"I wońt!!"

Stuart nodded

"Mr. Harisson I need to ask you something"

Stuart and Yvette looked interrested.

The next morning

Jude woke up to the smell of coffee, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Tommy smiling at her with coffee in his hand.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Coffe for me" He handed her the coffee.

She smiled and saw Shannon on the ground.

"Are you okay" Tommy asked.

She nodded

"How are you feeling"

"Ashamed"

"Jude, there is no reason." He lifted her chin up "Ok??"

She nodded again with a smile.

"Jude, I want you to come with me"

She stared at him in shock and said...

**That was it again hope you liked it. What do you think should Jude go with him.??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch me when I fall**

**Chapter 3: Let́s get the journey started**

"You...you what?"

Tommys eyes were on the ground he was to afraid of the answer.

"I want you to come with me"

He looked up and saw her staring at him.

"Tommy, my dad would never..."

"I talked to him, he agreed. Now you have to make the choice"

She nodded, Tommy began to smile.

"That́s a yes right...???"

She nodded again.

"Thanks"

Jude smiled.

"I guess now we have to get Shannon to Kwest."

"Yep"

3 hours later in the plane

Tommy and Jude sat on their seats as the seatbelt went off.

"So, Jude..."

She looked at him.

"Aahm..."

She was now staring.

"Nothing"

Jude sighed, she wished he would have said something about the phone call.

"_I love you"_

_Tommy sighed, it was good to hear this from her._

"_I love you too" He shut the phone and smiled._

Jude took her journal and wrote something down before she fell asleep.

Tommy stired and woke up, he looked around and saw Jude still asleep on his chest, he smiled and grabbed the journal from her lap and read the last song.

Can't walk down the street  
Can't sit in my room  
Can't close my eyes  
Without thinking of you  
Can't smell a rose  
Can't look at the moon  
Can't take a breath  
Without missing you

It's such a beautiful thing  
But it doesn't make sense  
Without you babe  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I would leave this place  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away

Why can't you be here  
Why did you leave  
Is it my fault  
You don't love me  
Why do I cry  
Why don't you call  
Why does it seem  
You don't care at all

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

You don't feel a thing  
I don't understand  
Why I need you babe  
I'm the one who could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't walk away

Get away get away  
If I could I would make you love me  
If I could I'd forget your face  
I know I could make you happy  
I try so hard but I can't get awayGet away from you

Tommy looked down at Jude, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and wisphered in her ear.

"I love you girl never forget that" With that he closed his eyes.

Jude who pretended to be asleep smiled.

JUDE POV

Can it be possible that HE loves me...oh god I would do anything!

1hour later

Jude stared out the window as she heard Tommy stir. She looked at him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey..."

"Hey Jude" He sang.

She smiled

"I red your song it́s amazing."

"Thanks"

They stared into each others eyes. Jude moved closer to him. They came closer and closer til their lips met. Tommy broke away after a few moments.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jude has hers still closed.

JUDE POV

Oh...héll regret. Jude what did you think!!!

TOMMY POV

Oh oh...shéll regret, GREAT!!

Jude opened her eyes and stared into his. He smiled nervous and she smiled back.

"Jude..."

"IT NEVER HAPPENED" She said before he could continue.

He sighed.

"Yeah"

He sat back and stared at the seat in front of him and Jude back out the window.

TOMMY POV

I didńt want to say it never happened.

A few hours later

"Tommy when do we arrive"

"In an hour." She sighed and stood up.

"What are you doing"

"Toilette." He nodded and let her out.

When she came back Tommy wasńt there anymore. She sat down and saw him talking to the stewardess or more flirting than talking.

"So mr. Quincey who is the special one who should get this cake."

"Right there" He looked at Jude who stared out the window.

"You love her, I mean you have to that is so cute."

"Thanks so is it okay"

"Yeah Íll bring it in 5 minutes" He nodded and walked over to Jude. He sat down.

"Hey"

"Hey" Jude answered cold.

TOMMY POV

What is wrong with her.

The Stewardess came.

"Miss Harisson" Jude looked up and saw Tommy smiling.

"Why are you..."

"Miss Harisson this cake is for you"

The stewardess gave her a that had the form of her face, everything was right, the hair the eyes everything and under the face was "Forgive me" written in chocolate. She smiled and a few tears rolled down her face.

"Tommy..."

"Miss Harisson I would do anything to have someone who loves me that much."

Jude nodded and the stewardess left. Jude looked at Tommy and he wiped the tears away.

"You didńt have to"

"Jude, I owe you alot"

A voice came through the speakers telling them that they are in munich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catch me when I fall**

**Chapter 4: Confessions in another language**

Tommy and Jude rented a hotel room in a hilton hotel. They decided they could handle to be together in a room.

The only problem was there was only one bed. They lay together on the bed Tommy near the edge on his side and Jude near the edge on her side.

"Tommy..."

"Mmh"

"Do you speak german"

Tommy chuckled

"A little."

"Tell me something"

"Ich liebe dich" He said in broken german.

"I know what this meant."

"Tell me..."

"I love you"

"Exactly"

Jude smiled and turned around along with Tommy they stared into each others eyes.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, ich habe es versucht aber es hat nich geklappt."

Jude stared in confusion and Tommy laughed.

"What did you say"

"Not importmant Jude"

She looked into his eyes as she brought her body closer to his.

Tommy swallowd hard and blinked a couple of times. Her tigh brushed against Tommys manhood.

"Jude..." He warned.

"What...you cańt say you love me and then dońt want to be with me"

"Jude...I..."

"Save it" She turned around again and shifted back to the edge.

Tommy sighed and said

"Das Problem ist ich will dich so sehr es tut weh."

With that he closed his eyes and fell in an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning

Jude woke up to feel two arms wrapped around her, she sighed and closed her eyes again as she realized who this arms belonged to. Tommy stired and opened his eyes, he saw Jude laying so close to his body. Jude turned around and Tommy quickly let go.

"Sorry...I didńt mean to

"I know" Jude answered sadly.

Tommy stood up and walked into the bathroom.

When he came out he saw Jude sitting on the bed with the guitar on her lap. She began to strum and sing.

I'm just a girl with a crush on you

Don't care about money  
It doesn't give me half the thrill  
To the thought of you, honey (now)  
So tell me that you want me still  
If only I could trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
I might be sitting with the movie stars  
Everybody say that I have it all

REFRAIN  
But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

I have been through changes, yeah  
But I'm still the girl you used to know  
It's made me no differentSo tell me why you had to go  
Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
I might be sitting with the movie stars  
Everybody say that I just have it all

REFRAIN  
But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

Just the thought of being close to you (close to you, close to you)  
It's incomparable (oh oh)  
Should be happy with the life I live  
And the things I do  
Seems like I have it all

REFRAIN  
Can't make you, make you love me baby  
It's my life, what can I do?  
Can't make you love me, alright (alright)  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

But I can't make you love me, (make you love me, baby)  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me   
(can't make you love me), uh right,  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

"I love you!!!" Tommy said loud. Jude turned around in shock as Tommy came over to her with pure lust in his eyes.

**That was it for now hope you liked it.**

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, ich habe es versucht aber es hat nich geklappt." **I love you so much, I cańt live without you, I tried but it didńt work.**

"Das Problem ist ich will dich so sehr es tut weh."** The problem is I want you so much it hurts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch me when I fall**

**Chapter 5: Not ready!!?**

Tommy came over to her with pure lust in his eyes. Jude stood up and lay the guitar on the floor. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and kissed with more passion than ever. She moaned and brought his body closer to hers. He sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap. He sighed and lay down, suddenly Jude felt the fear kick in. She broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

JUDE POV

Oh god what should I do...I cańt tell him that Ím still a virgin.

Tommy sat the fear in her eyes.

"Hey girl, what́s wrong?"

"It́s just...I...Íve never..."

"You mean yoúre still a virgin." She nodded ashamed and looked away from his eyes.

"Girl, we dońt have to do anything ok" He kissed and looked into her eyes as he broke away.

"Wéll wait til yoúre ready"

"Tom, noone will accept this relationship"

"Jude I dońt care anymore, this was too much." She nodded and lay her head on his chest while he ran his finger through her hair. She moaned.

"Jude...if we want to wait you shouldńt moan." She laughed.

TOMMY POV

It́s good to see her happy again.

"Tom, where are we going today"

"To my mother"

Jude heard the pain in his voice.

"What́s wrong"

TOMMY POV

She always knows.

"Nothing"

She sighed and lay her head back again.

3 hours later they were in front of a big mansion.

"Wow, Tommy this belongs to your parents"

"You could say that" They went to the door and knocked. A woman in the nearly 40 opened the door.

"THOMAS, es ist gut dich zu sehen"

"Mama, es ist auch gut dich zu sehen"

His mother saw Jude.

"Wer ist das."

"Mama das ist Jude, sie spricht englisch."

His Mother nodded and smiled.

"Jude it́s nice to meet you."

"It́s nice to meet you too mrs..."

"Sarah"

"Sarah"

Jude, Sarah and Tommy sat in the living room. They were laughing and joking but Jude knew Tommy is faking.

"So, Thomas what are you doing here"

"Ím looking for Christina."

"Christina Moore?"

Tommy nodded.

"How should I know where she is."

"Oh komm schon du weißt wo sie ist,...tell me!!!"

"Ok sie ist in Österreich in Tirol."

"Tirol."

His mother nodded and stood up and walked out of the room.

Tommy sighed and looked at Jude, she smiled at him and said.

"Let́s go." She nodded and stood up.

Jude awoke to a soft voice, she opened her eyes and saw Tommy sitting on the edge of the bed. Strumming the guitar and singing.

Oh i had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.

This time i think i'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.

Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
And i know i can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry.

JUDE POV

Ím ready I know Ím ready.!!!!

"Tommy..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Catch me when I fall**

**Chapter 6: Goodbye innocent, hello Tom Quincy**

Tommy turned around and saw her staring at him.

"Yeah..."

"I want you" Tommy lay the guitar on the floor and lay down beside her.

He stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure we dońt have to do anything!"

"Ím ready and I want you..." He crashed his lips onto hers and got on top of her. He began to roam her body.

Jude broke away from the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head. She stared at his chest and Tommy smiled. He began to lift her shirt over her head.

He looked down at her and smiled while she blushed and tried to cover her breasts. He grabbed her arms and brought them over her head.

"Yoúre beautiful." She smiled and tugged at his boxers. He smiled and shook his head.

She pouted and he got close to her ear.

"You first." She smiled and kissed him again. He broke away and stared into her eyes while his hand wandered up her thigh and between her legs. She gasp and he smiled. Tommy brushed his fingers against her through the thin panties. He slowly removed them and sighed as he saw her completly naked. He kissed down her body and stopped at her navel. He pushed two fingers inside of her.

She began to moan as he speeds up.

"Tommy...oh god"

Tommy felt her tighten. His mouth went to her clitoris and she cried out louder.

His finger went now in...out...in...out

"Tommy...please" He speed up again. She screamed as she orgasm.

Tommy removed his boxers and got on top of her again. He kissed her with more passion than ever before. Jude felt his erection and looked down. Tommy saw this and lifted her chin, he stared into his eyes and saw fear.

"Jude...we dońt have to"

"I want to...Ím just scared, I know it́s stupid but..."

"Jude that isńt stupid...it́s normal and it will hurt you know that."

She nodded and he continued.

"But Íll be gentle."

"I know" She crashed her lips onto his. Tommy positioned himself at her entrance and looked one more time into Judés eyes.

"I love you Tommy" With that he entered her slowly. She cried out in pain and he tightened his grip on her body. Jude suddenly felt the safest since months. He stayed in her, he looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

The pain faded away and Tommy began to push in and out.

"Oh god...Tommy..."

"Jude..."

He began to speed up.

After a while he felt her thighten, he pushed a few times into her til he brought her and himself over the edge.

He pushed out of her slowly and she whimpered. Tommy lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her while the other hold his head, she stared at the ceiling.

"Jude..."

"Mmh"

"You okay"

She nodded and he smiled.

**That was it...tell me, that was the worst chapter Íve ever made. Review.**


End file.
